Through Ginny's Eyes
by GoldenGirl16
Summary: Hey Guys! This is a really good fanfic. Well, at least what is written, but I'm not going to continue writing it for awhile. Sorry I haven't told you sooner!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own a single thing, nope, nope, nope

Through Ginny's Eyes

CHAPTER 1: the news

"You're getting married?"

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe it. Her eldest brother, Bill, was getting married to Fleur Delacour, or as she was called by the Weasley children behind her back, Phlegm. It isn't that Ginny didn't want her brother to be married, she is perfectly happy for him. Phlegm was what was making her unhappy.

Phlegm is a beautiful girl with a sheet of long, silvery hair. She had recently graduated from the French academy Beauxbatons. For the past year, she had been getting private "lessons" with Bill in Egypt.

Bill had just burst through the front door with Fleur in his arms, and announced that they were planning to wed. Ginny was not happy with this. In her opinion, Fleur may be beautiful, but she thought that Fleur was full of herself, and couldn't stand to be around her. As soon as Bill had put her down, she began criticizing everything in sight, from Ginny's hair, to Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"You're getting married?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes!" said Bill grinning.

Her brothers, Fred, George, Charlie, and her mother, Molly Weasley, were all staring at Bill with their mouths hanging open.

Ron, on the other hand, was looking at Fleur as though she was as angel that fell from the sky. Ginny was disgusted. Ron, obviously liked Feur just because of her beauty. When was he going to figure out that looks weren't the most important thing?

Bill looked around the kitchen at his family. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley recovered herself first. "Um, nothing, dear," she said. "I guess this is kind of sudden."

"I know," said Bill. "We've only known each other a year, but we think the time is right."

He smiled down at Fleur and kissed her on the forehead, then looked around at his family.

"Man, you guys look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

The next few hours were spent talking of the wedding, and plans for the future. 

Ginny sighed and wandered away from the rest of her family and Fleur. She looked at the mirror on the wall behind her. She stared at her reflection intently. She was a skinny girl of 15, with long, curly red hair that hung around her pretty face.

But she didn't feel as though her looks were enough, she felt as though she needed something else to get the attention of the guy of her dreams. Ever since Ginny had been 10 years old, she had been in love with Harry Potter, her brother's best-friend.

But she had almost given up on him. In her 4th year, Hermione had told her to move on and date other guys. She had followed her advice, and was now dating a boy named Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor in Harry and Ron's year. She had fun snogging Dean, but she knew it wasn't anything more than that. She secretly longed of a deeper relationship with someone, and she wanted that someone to be Harry.

But Harry had been too busy to notice because he had spent the last five years battling evil, and saving the wizarding world. She told everyone that she was over him, but Hermione was the only one who knew the truth. Ginny knew that, down, she still loved him, no matter how many times she denied it. And she was determined to get him to notice her.

A few weeks later, her best-friend Hermione Granger arrived at the Burrow. Ginny was ecstatic. She was glad she could finally spill all the things bubbling inside her. Thankfully, Hermione was a good listener and comforter. After Ginny had finished, Hermione gave her a big hug.

"What am I going to do?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Harry's grown-up this year, you never know, he may realize your feelings, until then, cheer up, let him see the fun side of you and he's bound to notice."

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sure of it," said Hermione. "Just don't act too desperate."

"Hermione!" said Ginny reproachfully, as she hit her with a pillow.

"All right, all right! I know you won't act desperate," said Hermione grinning.

"How 'bout we have a mug of cocoa before bed?"

While they sipped their cocoa, they talked of teachers, O.W.L.'s, and other things. Ginny filled Hermione in on her future sister-in-law, before they fell asleep in Ginny's room.

Next, morning, Ginny woke up late and realized that Hermione must have gone down to breakfast, because she wasn't in her bed. So she headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she realized that the kitchen was empty except for her mother cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

"Ginny dear," she said. "Here's your breakfast, everyone else has already eaten."

And she handed Ginny one of two plates of bacon and eggs sitting on the counter.

"Mum, who is the other plate for?"

"Oh, Harry arrived last night, he's still asleep in Fred and George's room." Ginny's stomach did a back-flip at the mention of Harry. "I thought I would take him his breakfast.

Mrs.Weasley waved her wand and a silver tray appeared out of nowhere. She pointed her wand at the plate of food, and it soared over to the tray and lay neatly, followed by a glass of orange juice.

"Ginny, would you mind taking this up to—"

"No, no, I will do zat," came a voice from the stairs, and the tray was snatched out of Ginny's hands.

"You ar' too 'ittle to carry ze tray, I will take it to 'Arry." And with that, Fleur bustled around adding more food to the already full tray.

Ginny stormed up the stairs to her room in a bad mood. She was thinking of ways too get back at Fleur when she heard voices from Fred and George's room. Her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies at the sound of a familiar voice. Harry was back!

Author's note: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything **

**CHAPTER 2: Sneaking Out**

As Ginny walked up to the door, she heard Harry say "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said Ginny, thinking of Fleur.

Everybody's heads turned in her direction. Ginny's heart did a back-flip when for a split second, Ginny and Harry's eyes met.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny breathlessly.

When asked her what was wrong, she snapped out of Ginnyland and back down to earth.

"It's _her_," said Ginny as she sat down on Harry's bed next to Hermione.

"She's driving me mad."

A couple of minutes later her mum came in followed by Fleur and demanded that Ginny help her with the laundry. Ginny sighed and followed her down the stairs. She wished she could have spent more time with Harry. But, turns out, she got her wish. A few moments later Hermione came hurtling down the stairs, bushy-brown hair flying everywhere, followed by Harry and Ron, though they walked.

Ginny figured out right away why Hermione was so excited. The O.W.L. test scores were due to arrive soon according to Harry, and Hermione was going insane. She kept bouncing up and down and rocking back and forth like a toddler waiting to be fed. When the owls arrived, Hermione snatched the letter from the owl so fast it hooted angrily and ruffled its feathers at her. Hermione ignored it, she was too busy opening the letter with shaking fingers.

Ginny looked over the shoulders of Harry, Ron, and Hermione to have a look at their scores. Hermione had, of course, gotten top marks in everything. And Harry actually did better than Ron. Ginny swelled up with pride when she saw that Harry had gotten an "O" in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Ron only got an "E".

"Well done!" said her mother, looking at Ron's scores, and ruffling Ron's hair so they Ginny had to stifle a laugh. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny, wondering why Hermione looked so shocked. "How did you do?"

"I—not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh come off it," said Ron, and Ginny watched him walk over to Hermione and have a look at her scores. Ginny wondered why nobody else thought it was obvious that Ron had a crush on Hermione. She watched him blush when his hand brushed Hermione's and how he always had that dopey look on his face when she was around. Ginny knew that Hermione had somehow fallen for her brother's dopey charm.

Ginny thought that both of them could at least somebody better to have a crush on, but then she realized she couldn't find a better match for either of them. Hermione was a down-to-business sort of person, while Ron was as laid back and as easy-going as someone could be. But they were alike in a lot of ways as well. They both made great friends and had tremendous amount of loyalty and courage. _Maybe that's why they have_ _never gotten together before_, thought Ginny. _It's because they wouldn't do it just for the heck of it. If they were going to be more than friends, they wouldn't end it for a stupid_ _reason._ Ginny knew that if they ever did take a step up in their relationship, they would give each other up for a very long time, and only for a true reason.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their last few weeks leading to the start of term playing Quidditch in the orchard near the Burrow. Ginny felt that she was getting quite good at Chaser. She was able to score 3 out of 5 goals on Ron. Ginny had to admit, Ron wasn't bad when no one was watching. Ginny couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and try-out for Chaser on the Gryffindor House team.

With one week until term started, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione decided to go into Diagon Alley. Ginny was beginning to wonder if they were going to go at all. She overheard whispered conversations between her mother and father about how much more dangerous life outside the safe comforts of their home was. She heard that there would be much tighter security if they did go in to Diagon Alley and they didn't have Aurors to spare. They were all busy hunting down Voldemort's supporters.

This extra security was a problem for Ginny. She needed to sneak away from the group, and the extra Aurors would make it more difficult. A few days before, Ginny received a letter from Dean, asking her to meet him in Diagon Alley. Ginny missed him a lot over the holidays, so she wrote saying she would meet him at 1 o'clock in Ollivander's old shop, as it was empty ever since he had disappeared.

But she knew she would have to sneak out to be able to meet Dean. Her parents wouldn't let her because of tighter security and darker times. Her brother were always so touchy about guys she hung out with, she felt uncomfortable every time the subject was brought up, so she couldn't ask them either. Harry would of course, always help her, but she didn't want to have to explain to him why she needed to sneak out either. This left Hermione. Ginny knew she would be wasting her breath if she asked Hermione. Hermione would NEVER help her sneak out, even to meet Dean. No, Ginny was flying solo on this one.

At quarter to one the next day, they were all headed to see Fred and George's new shop, and Ginny still had no idea how she was gong to be able to meet Dean. Once inside, she said hello to the twins and started looking around for ideas. As she was looking at the pygmy-puff sitting in its cage, she came up with an idea.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said her mother warily.

"Look, they're so sweet…."

Ginny saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappear on Harry's invisibility cloak, and open the door. _They're probably going off on another one of their adventures again,_ thought Ginny. But for once, Ginny didn't wish he she was going along. This was her chance!

"Mum, can I go to the bathroom…I gotta stomach ache."

"Sure, dear," said Mrs.Weasley, though she didn't seem to be paying to much attention, she was looking at the Pygmy-Puff as though she couldn't quite figure out why someone would want something like it as a pet.

Ginny walked in the direction of the bathroom in case anyone was watching, then doubled back down a different aisle. She slipped out the back door into the brilliant sunshine. As she headed down the empty, she silently congratulated herself on sneaking out alone. She truly was Fred and George's sister.

When she reached Ollivander's shop, she patted down her curly hair and straightened her blouse. She opened the door, and a tinkling bell hanging over the door welcomed her. She walked inside and saw Dean sitting on the counter, legs swaying back and forth with a huge grin on his face like an excited toddler. "Hi Ginny," he said.

_Oh he's so cute_, thought Ginny as she he jumped off the counter and walked towards her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. In his arms, Ginny felt like that was the most perfect place for her, like that was where she was meant to be. For the one long moment when dean kissed her, Ginny forgot about everything except him. She stopped worrying about Voldemort and what he's doing, she forgot her anger at Percy for walking out on the family, or the frustration at her brothers for being so protective. She even forgot all about Harry. All she thought about was Dean, for the first time in her life.

When they broke apart, Dean still held her in arms. He smiled down at her. "I missed you," he said looking into her eyes. "I missed you to," said Ginny.

"How was your summer?" asked Dean. "Did your brothers ever leave you alone?"

"My summer was kinda boring, but my brothers are still total prats when ever they think about you and me."

"What did they say?" said Dean, amused, as they slid down to sit on the dusty floor.

"Well, they wanted to know all about you. Like do you play Quidditch, and do you have any brothers or sisters, and where you live so they can hunt you down and kill you. Oh, also who your parents are so they can kidnap them and torture them until they give them more information about you. But don't worry, nothing serious," finished Ginny, grinning.

Dean laughed and pushed a strand of curly reed hair out of her eyes. Ginny snuggled in to him, noticing how good he smelled. It had been a while since she had been held like this, and she loved every second. Dean leaned over and kissed her again. It started out softly, but then got more passionate. Ginny leaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end.

Half an hour later, Ginny headed back to Fred and George's shop, feeling as though she was walking on a cloud. When she slipped back into the store, she looked around for her mother, who was bound to be looking for her. She found her giggling over a bottle of love potion with Hermione.

Her mum turned around, saw Ginny and said "Ginny! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry mum," said Ginny. "Bad stomach ache.

"Well hurry up and purchase your things, we'll be leaving soon."

She bustled away muttering about Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hermione," said Ginny. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ginny led the way to an empty aisle. She turned around to face Hermione, and told her where she had really been instead of in the bathroom. Hermione looked as though she was going to interrupt a few times, and gave her a very stern look when she said she had lied to her mum and snuck out, but Ginny didn't let her, she just kept going on with her story. When she was done, she looked at Hermione, giving her permission to talk.

"Well, I don't agree with sneaking out," said Hermione sternly. "But it seems as though you really like him." Her face softened and she smiled at Ginny.

"I really do, Hermione," said Ginny wistfully. Ginny looked back at the time she spent with Dean. It seemed like a dream.

"Well then I won't lecture you," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Ginny. "But I had to tell somebody, and I can always tell you anything."

Hermione looked touched. "It's OK; I know how young love feels, too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny with an evil grin on her face.

"N-Nothing" Hermione stammered. "I was just—" And with that Hermione tore down the aisle as fast as she could, with Ginny staring after her with the evil grin still on her face.

Author's note: Please Review and I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer:I own squat, so there Ha! now you can't sue me!

Chapter 3: Jealousy

The morning they were leaving for Hogwarts was, of course, hectic. They were able to rent Ministry cars instead of having to deal with Muggle taxis, but it was hectic all the same. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, looking for spare socks and tripping over loose pets as their owners tried unsuccessfully to lock them in their cages.

So all in all, Ginny was very glad to get away from her noisy family for awhile. When they got to platform 9 3/4, she kissed her parents good-bye and climbed aboard the huge scarlet train, dragging her heavy trunk behind her. She waved good-bye to Ron and Hermione as they headed to the prefects' carriage, and then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Harry's bright green eyes boring into her.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't Harry," Ginny said. "I said I'd meet Dean."

And with that, Ginny turned on her heel, and headed down the corridor, flaming red hair bouncing, leaving a very awestruck Harry behind her.

She finally found Dean sitting alone in a compartment a little ways down the train.

"Hey," Said Ginny cheerfully.

"Hey," said Dean, getting up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was O.K., a few arguments between everyone, but we all survived," said Ginny smiling.

Ginny and Dean sat down on the seat, and Ginny snuggled into Dean's arms, and felt as if that exact spot was made just for her, as though she belonged there and no where else.

But the moment didn't last longer, a few moments later, the compartment door opened and a handsome boy with long, greasy brown hair walked inside, followed by Draco Malfoy.

"Aww, look," said Malfoy. "It's weaselette and Thomas, how cute," sneered Malfoy.

"Eat dung, Malfoy," said Ginny angrily, standing up to glare in Malfoy's face.

"But see Miles," said Malfoy to the greasy-haired kid. "She's quite good looking, you'd think she would have better taste."

Malfoy turned back around to stare at Ginny. "But then she is a Mudblood-lover so I guess that would be a turn-off."

Ginny's hands were balled into fists at her sides, and her whole body was shaking in anger.

"Oh, but you're half a Mudblood, aren't you, Thomas," said Malfoy, turning to sneer in Dean's direction. "All thanks to your dear-old dad,"

Dean looked at Malfoy with a peculiar expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, but you didn't know?" sneered Malfoy. "How your dear-old dad died? How he was killed by Death Eaters when he refused to join them. How he died protecting your family."

Malfoy moved his eyes from Dean's face, and looked at his fingers in a bored way.

Dean was still staring at Malfoy in way that Ginny couldn't read his expression. "Dean, what his he talking about?" she asked him.

Dean didn't respond, he just kept staring at Malfoy.

"But do you know what Death Eater had the pleasure of finishing him off," said Malfoy staring right into Dean's eyes. "Do you know who that was, Thomas? It was my father. My father killed—"

"No!" shouted Dean, coming back to life. He jumped at Malfoy, and tackled him to the ground. Dean pulled out his wand and pointed it right at Malfoy's heart.

"Dean! No!" cried Ginny, trying to pull him off of Malfoy. "stop, he's not worth it!"

"Do you know what his last words were, Thomas?" gasped Malfoy. "The last thing your father ever said before my dad killed him was 'You'll never find them, you will never get them'. And do you know who he was talking about? He was talking about you and your Muggle mother. He said that we would never find you. Well look at us now, Thomas. The sons of our fathers, your dear dad never expected us to meet, did he? Well look at us now, Thomas. It's just you and me. No dad's, no teachers. And you are on top of me. You have all the power. And what are you going to do with that power, Thomas? Are you just going to let me up like a good boy, or are you going to get revenge?"

Dean breathed heavily for a few seconds then yelled, "You're lying!"

"Nope, not lying Thomas," said Malfoy. "You can ask any Death Eater that was there that night. They would be glad to hear from his son." Malfoy grinned up into Dean's face.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in walked Zacharias Smith. "What the—" he started to say.

Dean lept off Malfoy and started toward Smith, who moved out of the way.

"What the hell is your boyfriend's problem?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny put herself in between Dean and Malfoy and Smith. She laid her hand on Dean's chest, stopping him from walking any farther.

Malfoy stood up and slid out of the compartment, followed by Miles. "See you later, Thomas," said Malfoy. "Until we meet again, and we will meet again."

Dean glared at the spot where Malfoy had just been. Ginny pushed Dean until he sat down on the seat across from Smith. Ginny sat down beside Dean.

"And what do you want?" asked Ginny crossly to Smith.

"I was in the neighborhood," said Smith. Ginny rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "And I wanted to stop by and have a chat with you."

"Go on and spill," said Ginny. "I don't have all day."

"Well, I saw that article about Potter in the Daily Prophet and I was wondering if it was true," said Smith as casually as possible.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"I just want to get the facts straight." said Smith. "The whole school is talking about it, and I want to know the truth. And since your one of Potter's girls, I knew you would know."

"Potter's girls!" Ginny repeated. "Since when am I Harry's property?"

"You know what I mean," said Smith relaxing back into the seat.

"No, I don't know what you mean," said Ginny, starting to get angrier. 'And I will not give you any information!"

Aww, come on, you know you can tell me," said Smith. "Come on, just tell me what happened!"

"No!" said Ginny firmly. "I will not."

"Fine, you give me no choice," said Smith, reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand.

But Ginny didn't even give him a chance. She drew her wand and pointed it at Smith before he even had it out of his robes. "_Batbogeius!_" she yelled and immediately huge, flapping bogeyes appeared on Smith's face, keeping his from talking or conjuring a spell.

Ginny lowered her wand and turned to look at Dean, who was staring out of the compartment and into the corridor.

"Uh-oh," he said.

Ginny found out exactly what Dean was talking about when she stared out into the compartment and saw a very short, fat man who was completely bald staring at her with a very excited look on his face. "Young lady!" he screamed. "Come out here this very moment!"

Author's note: Please Review! I need advice!


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer:You know I own nothing, I know I own nothing, but the people at make me write this

Chapter 4: Slughorn

"Young lady," he repeated as Ginny stepped out into the corridor. "Did you just perform a Bat-Bogey hex?"

"Umm…yes," said Ginny nervously, expecting to receive detention.

"That was an extremely impressive piece of magic!"

"Uhhh…th-thank you," Ginny stammered.

"What is your name?" asked the bald man.

"Ginny Weasley," she said finally finding her voice.

"Weasley, Weasley," he repeated, tapping his finger on his chin as though he was thinking distractedly.

"Oh, yes," he finally said. "I taught your father, Artie wasn't it?"

"Arthur," Ginny corrected.

"Oh, well, your get the picture. My name is Professor Slughorn, by the way." He extended a pudgy hand, and Ginny shook it.

"I was just on my way to lunch in Compartment C, just a casual get-together, you know I invited several of your classmates to get to know them before classes start, you know, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Ummm…," said Ginny. She looked over at Dean. They really hadn't had much time to talk, they kept being interrupted, and Ginny wondered if she should stay and spend time with Dean.

"You go ahead," said Dean. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on, I'll clean this mess up," he scowled at the oozing Zacharias Smith.

Ginny laughed and Slughorn clapped his hands together and said happily, "Well, that's settled then. If you will follow me Miss Weasley, I would be delighted if we went to lunch."

Ginny followed Slughorn down the corridor to Compartment C, still amazed at not being given detention.

Slughorn stopped outside a compartment and said, "This is it!"

They walked inside and Slughorn sat down on one of the seats. Ginny couldn't imagine more than two more people being able to comfortably have lunch in the tiny compartment. It was smaller than most of the passenger compartment, add the table in the center filled with tea and sandwiches, plus Slughorn's wide belly, and Ginny couldn't see how they were all going to fit.

Slughorn patted the seat next to him and Ginny sat. Slughorn poured her a glass of tea, and filled a plate of food for Ginny as they waited for the others to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, the compartment was packed with Cormac McClaggen, a Gryffindor in Ginny's year that annoyed her, Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and friend of Draco Malfoy, and a kid Ginny had never seen before who turned out to be named Marcus Belby.

Just when Ginny thought everyone had arrived, the compartment door opened, and in walked Harry, looking as confused as Ginny felt, followed by Neville Longbottom.

"Finally somebody I know," whisperd Ginny, and Slughorn must have heard her.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up to greet them, and the seat seemed to sag as his large weight was lifted from it.

He introduced Harry to everyone else, and said hello to Neville, and gave a brief background about everyone.

"—and _this_ charming young lady tells me she knows you!"

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville, and received a smile from Harry back. And to Ginny, it wasn't an ordinary smile, it was smile that said, "Seeing you brightened my day."

And thanks to that smile, Ginny didn't even notice the uncomfortable feeling of being squished next to a very large man.

Author's not: Sorry so short! Please don't hurt me!


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Meeting Friends

"I'm glad that's over," Neville muttered. "Strange man, isn't he?"

They had just walked out of Slughorn's tea party about half an hour later.

"Yeah he is a bit," said Harry. "How did you end up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. When she finished telling her story, Harry said "Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle—"

As he broke off, Ginny stared at Harry stared at him curiously. Harry was staring at Zabini as he headed down the corridor in front of them.

"I'll see you two later," said Harry, as he pulled out his famous Invisibility Cloak.

"But what're you--?" said Neville, before he was cut off by Harry.

"Later!" whispered Harry. Ginny saw him disappear under Invisibility Cloak and she and Neville headed back toward their compartments.

"I wonder where he's going," said Neville.

"Yeah, me too," said Ginny, but she wasn't really paying attention, her mind was back to what she had left back in the compartment.

"Hey, Neville," said Ginny. "Dean's waiting for me, I'll see ya later, O.K.?"

"Oh, O.K.," said Neville slightly glumly. He started heading back don the corridor alone.

When Ginny reached her compartment, she found Dean waiting for her finally alone.

"There you are" said Dean smiling. "How was the lunch?"

"It was…interesting…," said Ginny, sitting down to help herself to Dean's pumpkin pasties that were lying on the seat beside him. When she had finished with her story, Dean changes the subject to Quidditch and they spent the rest of the journey talking of their favorite teams, new moves, and brooms they would like to buy if they had the money.

As Ginny felt the train slowing down, she stared out the window at the dark, rainy sky that was peppered with tons of bright little stars. She and Dean sat in a comfortable silence, while she watched the passing trees, and the twinkling lights that were Hogsmeade get slowly closer and closer, until the train gently chugged to a stop in Hogsmeade Station.

Ginny and Dean pulled on their robes, and stepped out into the mass of students who were making their way off the train. Ginny and Dean finally found an empty carriage, and joking and laughing, they climbed inside.

The horse-less carriage lurched forward and they were off. Ginny and Dean spent the ride abusing Malfoy and Snape. They were in the middle of trying to figure out the best way to get Snape fired, when the carriage came to a sudden halt. Ginny climbed out on the Hogwarts lawn. She gazed up at the magnificent castle, were all the windows in the castle glowed with light from the fires. She was finally home.

They walked together up to the entrance Hall, and Ginny and Dean were just about to turn the corner into the Great Hall, when Ginny was knocked to the ground a rush of blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a bright smile.

"Ginny!" she squealed excitedly. As Dean pulled off the ground by the hand, Ginny grinned at her best friend. She was very pretty. Brittany had long, blonde hair, huge dark-blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a whole room. She was very energetic, and always knew how to make someone smile.

"Sorry," mumbled Brittany. Because she was always moving so fast, Brittany had a tendency to knock things over in her rush.

Ginny laughed and gave Brittany a bug hug. "How have you been?" asked Ginny. "I haven't seen you all summer."

"I've been O.K." said Brittany smiling. "Same old boring parents."

Brittany's parents were Muggles, so Ginny could understand how they could be boring to Brittany after the five years of always excitement at Hogwarts.

"I see you," said Ginny looking around the Entrance Hall, "but where's—"

She was cut off when a second girl came running at her. This time, it was a tall, Asian one named Melissa.

"Hi Ginny!" she said, giving her a hug.

Melissa was tall, with a perfectly fit, body. She had long, silky black hair that hung in her round, brown eyes. She had perfectly, smooth dark skin. Melissa was definitely the most attractive out of Ginny's already pretty group of friends. The guys were always after her, which suited her just fine.

"How was your summer?" asked Ginny.

"It was so cool," said Melissa. "My family went to the Bahamas. You know," she gave Ginny a sneaky smile. "Lots of hot guys all around you while you spend the day running around in a bikini on the beach."

Ginny smiled. "Hey, have you guys seen Taylor?"

Taylor was Ginny's third friend, who was also very pretty. She had short, brown hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail, or a messy bun. Even though she was very attractive, Taylor didn't really care all that much about clothes, or make-up, or looking pretty all the time. Taylor loved sports, especially basketball, she, too, and had grown up in a Muggle family. But since Hogwarts didn't have a basketball team, Taylor had been using the room of requirement to practice. Since she played basketball night and day, she had a skin that was tanned from all the hours she had been practicing.

"Hey Tay," said Ginny, giving her a hug.

"Come on, Gin," said Brittany, "lets eat I'm starving.

Ginny laughed, Brittany was always hungry.

Ginny then turned back to Dean. "Hey, I'll catch up with you later, O.K.?"

"O.K., see you," said Dean. He kissed Ginny on the cheek, then went ot go find Seamus Finnigan, his best friend.

"Aww…" cooed Taylor. "You guys are soooo sweet together!"

The other girls nodded their approval as Ginny blushed.

"Stop it, guys," said , but she was grinning. "Come on, lets get some food!"

They walked into the Great Hall, and sat down together at the Gryffindor House Table. Ginny collapsed into a chair next to Melissa, and stared hungrily at her empty plate. She couldn't wait until the feat began.

Finally, the Great Hall doors opened, and in walked the timid looking first years. The four friends waited impatiently for the sorting to be over. When it was finally over, all four girls' stomachs were growling.

Dumbledore stood up, said a few words, spread his arms, and the golden plates in front of them finally filled with magnificent food. Ginny piled her plate up with every kind of food imaginable. Roast potatoes, pot roast, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and gravy, chicken, corn, warm rolls, and steak. It all looked so good, Ginny didn't know where to begin.

When she was done with her first plate, and was reaching for more chicken, the Great Hall doors opened once again to reveal—

"Harry," gasped Ginny. The whole hall went deadly quiet.

He looked a mess. He had two, swelled up, purple eyes, and dried blood all over his swollen face and nose.

He hurried to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. The whole hall erupted into whisperers.

"I wonder what happened to him," asked Taylor.

"I dunno," said Ginny concerned, he seemed fine a couple of hours ago.

The hall eventually went back to its loud, happy talk, but there were still people turning their heads to stare at Harry.

Ginny noticed a third-year Ravenclaw actually stood up to get a closer look at Harry.

"Cut it out," Ginny snapped at the girl. "What never seen blood before?"

The girl stuck her tongue out at Ginny, but sat back down anyway.

"Dang, Ginny," said Brittany. "What are you so riled about?"

"It's nothing," said Ginny, turning back to her chicken.

"It is not 'nothing',"said Melissa slyly.

"Do not," said Ginny, but her glowing cheeks gave her away.

"HA, " said Taylor triumphantly. "Knew it!"

"O.K., O.K.," said Ginny defeated, grinning up at her three friends. "But keep it down, don't you remember I'm going out with Dean."

"Oh yeah," said Brittany. "I forgot about him."

"Hmmmm…," said Melissa. "I think I can fix that."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Melissa mysteriously.

And she refused to tell them anything more on the subject.

After they had finished their deserts, the golden plates cleaned themselves, and Dumbledore rose once again. He bade them good-night and sent them off to bed.

Ginny followed the new Gryffindor first-years who were being led by Hermione, out of the Great Hall, and up to Gryffindor tower, talking and giggling to her friends.

Once inside the common room, she and her friends headed up to their dormitories feeling very sleepy. She finally climbed the last stair on the spiral staircase leading up to her dormitory. All she remember hearing were her friends excited voices about the coming year before she finally reached her bed, and collapsed on it, not even bothering to take off her clothes, and she fell right off to sleep.

Author's note: Another long one please R n R! It is all I live for (not really but yeah)!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely zip, it's all to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 6: First Day Back

The next morning, Ginny woke up to an excited blond girl bouncing up and down on her bed while she uncurled her hair from the curling iron in her hand.

"Get up, Gin! You're late!" said Brittany, jumping off the bed to try and convince Taylor to put on some mascara.

Ginny sat up sleepily. "What time is it?" she asked nobody in particular. She rubbed her eyes to try and focus.

"It's about an hour 'til breakfast," said Melissa from the bathroom the four girls shared. "Hey, Gin, what earrings should I wear?"

She held up a pair of earrings in each hand for Ginny to look at.

"Umm…the silver ones."

Melissa held up the silver hoops, and Ginny nodded.

"Okey-Dokey."

Ginny slowly got out of bed, and started looking for some clean jeans to wear under her robes.

"Come on you guys," said Taylor from the doorway. She was already fully dressed and had her bag swung over her shoulder. "You don't want to be late for the first day of school!" She waved good-bye and headed down to the common room.

"Why is she up so early?" asked Ginny. Taylor was the one that usually slept in later of the four girls.

"Dunno," said Brittany's muffled voice, her mouth was full of bobby pins she was about to put in her hair. "Sounds fishy."

"I know what it is," said Melissa, as usual as though she knew something they didn't.

"What?" asked Brittany excitedly, forgetting about the hair pins all together, and running over to hear the juicy gossip from Melissa.

"Well..," she said. "On the train yesterday, I was looking for an empty compartment and I found her and Mark Brown kissing!"

"No!" said Brittany, staring at Melissa with her mouth open, the hair pins falling to the floor. "Mark Brown? The seventh year!"

"Yep," said Melissa. "They were very embarrassed when I walked in on them. I'm guessing that's where she went."

"Oooo…" said Brittany.

Ginny wasn't too surprised at this news. All three of her friends were always hooking up with a different guy every week. She, on the other hand, liked to have long-lasting relationships.

They finally got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Taylor was still there, and sure enough, she was sitting next to Mark Brown and his friends, but she didn't look embarrassed at all to Ginny. In fact, she waved at them as they entered the hall, and motioned for them to sit with her, which they did, trying to look surprised at the seating arrangements.

Professor McGonagall walked briskly up to the fifth-year Gryffindor girls and handed them their new schedule.

"Oh, no!" moaned Brittany beside her. "We have Snape first period!"

Snape was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.

"I wonder what that class is going to be like," said Ginny, looking up at the Staff Table where Snape was looking over the students with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, me too," said Taylor.

Ginny was just about to ask about Slughorn when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find Dean grinning at her.

"Hey," he said. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "You wanna talk?"

"Yeah, come on."

He led Ginny by the hand out of the Great Hall, with "ahhh" from all her friends.

Dean led her to an empty classroom, where they sat down on upside-down desks.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ginny.

"It's just I won't get to see you as much because your not in my year," said Dean, looking into Ginny's eyes. "But I want to make up for it."

"How" asked Ginny, grinning

"Like this," said Dean, and he kissed her on the lips. Ginny leaned into him as the kiss became more passionate. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, and Ginny rested against his chest. They broke apart, but still lay in each other's arms for a long time.

Dean lifted up Ginny's chin with his finger so they were staring into each other's eyes. "You are so beautiful," he said.

Ginny felt her heart melt into his dark brown eyes. She didn't ever want to stop staring into his eyes, leaning into him, the most protected she had ever felt in her life.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Ginny was jerked out of her day-dream. She got up, picked up her bag, and tried to pat down her hair from where Dean had ruffled her hair.

"Bye," she said, as she opened up the door.

"See ya," said Dean, kissing her on the cheek before he headed down the hall the opposite way. Ginny stared after him for a few seconds before she realized it had been several minutes after class had begun.

Author's note: Sorry it takes me so long to write! School sucks! Anyway, the more your review, the faster I write!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know, I own absolutely zip. Well, except for Brittany, Taylor, and Melissa, but you get the point.

Chapter 7: Snape's New Class

Ginny hurried down the corridor toward Snape's new classroom. She knew she was in trouble; Snape hated it when someone was late. It didn't help that Ginny didn't have an excuse.

She finally reached the classroom, and nervously opened the door, expecting an explosion.

She must have looked very guilty, because every student in the class was staring at her. The Slytherins were sneering; the Gryffindors were looking at her as though they thought she had some serious guts to walk into Snape's class late. Snape, on the other hand, looked as though he had just won the million dollar lottery.

"Weasley," he said very quietly. "I hope you have a very good excuse as to why you are late."

"Ummm…" said Ginny. Ginny mentally kicked herself. That was the best she could come up with?

Her three friends groaned on sympathy for her.

"Detention," sang Snape. "My office, eight o'clock. And sit down, Miss Weasley."

Ginny hurried to a seat next to Brittany, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Now," said Snape. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He shot Ginny one of his famous death-glares. "We have a new student this year." Snape gestured toward a boy sitting next to Blaise Zabini and the other Slytherins.

The boy had dark black hair slicked back exactly like Malfoy's.He had icy-cold dark eyes, and tanned skin. He reminded Ginny of Draco Malfoy.

"His name is Miles Goth. He is my nephew, and will be studying at this school only this year, before he will return to his regular school in Wales.

The whole class erupted into whispers. Everyone wondered why Snape's nephew was switching schools for just one year. Everyone imagined that he went to some Dark Arts school.

Ginny stared suspiciously at the boy. 'There has to be a good reason why he's here,' she thought. Miles suddenly turned his head to stare directly at Ginny. Their eyes met, and Ginny felt like she was being sucked into the dark pool that was his eyes. She quickly looked away, afraid of being hypnotized. Ginny was determined to find out about Miles Goth.

After class, Ginny, Brittany, Taylor and Melissa headed to McGonagall's Transfiguration class. On the way there, they talked about Quidditch.

"Hey, Ginny," said Taylor. "Are you going to play for Gryffindor again this year?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Ginny. "I can't play seeker anymore, though, because Harry is allowed back on the team."

"You should play Chaser, Gin," said Brittany. "You would be good at it."

"Yeah, that would be fun, maybe I'll do that."

Ginny couldn't wait for Quidditch to start again.

"Did you hear Harry is the new Gryffindor team captain?" asked Melissa, once again the first to hear gossip.

Ginny's stomach did a flip-flop at the mention of Harry's name, but she tried to ignore it.

"No, I didn't," said Ginny.

"You still like him, don't you?" said Brittany grinning.

"Guys," said Ginny. "I like Dean remember, my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but you can still like Harry."

"But I don't," said Ginny stubbornly.

"You are so lucky that THE Harry Potter stayed at your house over the summer."

"What is so special about that?" asked Ginny, trying to look innocent.

"He is only the hottest guy in Gryffindor," said Brittany.

"And he is the best Quidditch player in the school," said Taylor sighing.

"Yeah, and he likes you," said Melissa.

Ginny completely stopped walking from shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, trying not to get excited.

"Ha!" yelled Brittany. "Got ya!"

"Okay, okay," said Ginny grinning, "I like him."

'That was underestimating it,' thought Ginny.

"Knew you did," said Taylor laughing. "He is kind of hard to resist."

"You're telling me," said Ginny quietly so that her friends couldn't hear.

"What was that?" asked Brittany smiling.

"Nothing," said Ginny innocently. "But what do you mean he likes me?"

"You know how much I know about guys," said Melissa.

Ginny knew all right. Melissa changed guys every week or so, and that was id they were lucky. There weren't many guys around their age she hadn't snogged yet.

"Well," said Melissa. "Since I know so much, I can tell when a guy likes you. One of the biggest clues is if they glance over at you every now and then, and he couldn't stop staring.

Ginny felt like she had just swallowed a whole bottle of lucky potion in one gulp.

Author's note: Sorry these chapters are so short, I'll try to post one every other day!


End file.
